quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Tempest Island
|leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Cooldude254 |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Tempest Island was discovered by a group of High Penguins |established_date1 = 1337 |established_event2 = Tempest Island declared independence from the HPC as the Dictatorship of Tempest Island |established_date2 = 1913 |established_event3 = Civil war |established_date3 = 1922-1923 |established_event4 = Second civil war |established_date4 = 1945-1946 |established_event5 = The island was annexed by Duck Island |established_date5 = 2016 |established_event6 = The island was purchased by Andèra |established_date6 = 2018 |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = A lot of ducks, penguins and puffles. |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_census = A lot of ducks, penguins and puffles. |population_census_year = 2016 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |currency = Circum |currency_code = ₵ |DST_note = |drives_on = Right |calling_code = |image_map3 = |membership = |legislature = |upper_house = |lower_house = |footnotes = Also known as Templands |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote3 = }} Tempest Island (also commonly called Tempest Isle and Templand) is a windy island off west the coast of Antartica. It is a state of Andèra. It is a lesser known vacation spot, and is quite small in size. Mountains are scattered across it. History Tempest Island was discovered in the year 1337 by a group of High Penguins who came from the High Penguin Confederacy. The island soon became a part of the HPC. It stayed as a part of it until the Khanzem War. In 1913, when the Khanzem War started, Tempest Island declared independence from the HPC as the Dictatorship of Tempest Island, under the rule of a dictator who was a Khanz Penguin. However, most of the other penguins who lived on the island didn't like it, and in the year 1922, a civil war happened as a result. In 1923, the anti-dictatorship rebels won it, and the Dictatorship of Tempest Island was replaced with the Republic of Tempest Island. The first president of the republic was an Adelie Penguin. In 1945, a Khanz Penguin was elected to be the president. However, instead of being the president, he became a dictator and turned the island to a dictatorship again. A second civil war immediately started. In 1946, after the good penguins won the war, the island was turned back to a republic, and a better president was elected, as well. After the civil wars In the years 1957, 1965, 1973, 1987, 1994, 1995 and 2001, some terrorist attacks happened on Tempest Island, which were made by the evil Khanz Penguins who wanted to turn Tempest Island into a dictatorship. However, their plans were always spoiled soon after their first attacks, and always, some of them were arrested. In 2001, after their last attack, the last remaining ones were arrested, too, and now, all the remaining Khanz Penguins on Tempest Island, who are not in jail, are good ones. In 2016, Tempest Island was annexed by Duck Island, resulting in it becoming a state of it. In 2018, Tempest Island was sold to Andèra along with some of the other Duckish states. Geography Tempest Island is shaped like a circle. There are one city and three towns on the island, all of which are located on the coast. The capital and only city is Storm City. There are many mountains located on the island, like the Mount Tempest, the majority of which are located in the center of the island, but a few are on the coast, as well. There is also a small number of rivers on the island, like the Tempest River, which flows through the lake of Pine Lake and the city of Frostshield, and the Jaisurra River, which flows through the lake of Lake Hekaara and the city of Jaisurra. Cities/towns *'Storm City' is the only city of the island and the capital. *'Frostshield' is a midsized town that holds ancient trade routes. *'West Fort' is an old small town used as a base during war. *'Jaisurra' is a large town named for unknown reasons, probably after an older language's word. Other places Other places Beaches Beaches *'Golden Beach': A beautiful golden-sand beach that is popular. *'Chill Cove': a cold, minor cove with mineral deposits. *'Greyspring Beach': Another cold location where the weather is considered "grey". *'Pine Lake': A lake surrounded by a beach and a forest of pine trees. *'Lake Hekaara': a warm, pretty beach near Jaisurra. There is also a river that connects the lake to the sea. Trails for hiking Up and down the mountains and across the land are trails for hiking. Trails *Beginning Trails **'Starter Circle': Usually where races are held, or a quick loop. Basically a large stadium. **'String of Stars': A short loop with a few boards posted to talk about Tempest Island's History. **'M.P. Stewart Trail': a long trail founded by a penguin named M.P. Stewart. Good for camping. **'The Twister': A winding loop by String of Stars. **'Salt Loop': A nice easy loop. *Advanced Trails **'Never Say Never': A steep climb up to an expert trail called The Clip. **'Sting Loop': A loop halfway up a mountain. Accessible by foot. **'Halo': This "halo" is a loop at the tip of another mountain. **'The Blue Dragon': a mildly rough loop intersecting with The Grey Dragon, an expert course. **'The Edge': an uneven trail by the shore. *Expert Trails **'The Clip': A trail above 'Never Say Never'. Includes sharp turns and steep hills. **'Boomerang': a boomerang-shaped trail with rough terrain. **'Backfire': an extremely steep trail with rough terrain. Said to be the hardest. **'Tension': A painful climb from side to side of a broad mountain. **'The Gray Dragon': A very rough course intersecting with The Blue Dragon. Marks or Important Places Marks or Important Places (*= you can rent rooms) *'Life Lodge': a lodge at the base of the trail "Tension" *'Start Circle Chalet': a chalet at Start Circle *'Tempest Hotel': the main hotel at the edge of Storm City *'Halo's Coffee Shop': a quiet little coffee shop atop a mountain *'Jason's Peak Pancake House': a rather steamy and hot pancake house *'3rd Twist Chalet': a chalet at the lowest twist on "Boomerang" *'Private or Owned Chalets:' *'Tension Lodge': at the top of "Tension" *'2nd Twist Chalet': basically like the 3rd except privately owned. *'1st Twist Chalet': like 2nd *'Stingray Suite': at Sting Loop. *'The Edge Base': Formerly owned by Tempest Island Military. Now owned by Duck Island Military. *'Collision Chalet 1': at a collision between the trails Blue and Gray Dragon. NOT OWNED. *'Collision Chalet 2': like 1. NOT OWNED *'Never Point Suite': at where Never Say Never meets The Clip. NOT OWNED Transportation Like in the other states of Andèra, many different kinds of transportation exist on Tempest Island. The most common ones are buses and trains. There are both bus networks in Storm City and all of the towns, and bus lines going from one town or city to another one. Trains are also common, and there are both a circle-shaped railway that connects to all of the cities of Tempest Island and X-shaped railways that go through the center of the island from West Fort to Jaisurra and from Storm City to Frostshield. There are also tram networks in Jaisurra and Storm City, trolleybus networks in Frostshield and Storm City, and a subway system in Storm City. Cars aren't as common in Tempest Island as in the other states of Andèra. Only 25% of the inhabitants of Tempest Island own cars. Inhabitants Most of the inhabitants of Tempest Island are penguins. The most common penguins are Adelie Penguins, Emperor Penguins and King Penguins. There are also many High Penguins, because the island once used to belong to the High Penguin Confederacy. In addition to these penguins, there are also a few other penguins, like Khanz Penguins, and a few ducks. There used to be more ducks on the island when it was a state of Duck Island, but most of them moved away when the island was sold to Andèra. Gallery File:TempestIslandMap.png|A map of Tempest Island. File:TempestIslandFlag.png|The flag of Tempest Island. File:Tempestflag.png|The flag of Tempest Island that was used when it was a state of Duck Island. Trivia *Tempest Island is off the west coast of Antarctica. *It is called 'Tempest Island' because of frequent storms and rain. *Popular activities include hiking and playing at beaches. *The Republic of Tempest Island had a currency called Tempest Coins. Category:Islands Category:Quackerpingu's Articles Category:Duck Island